


You've Got a Date

by Dulin



Series: Thirty Kisses [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo sets up a date for a friend who just got dumped. AU, Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #1 in the LJ Thirty Kisses Challenge.  
> Theme : Look over here

“Whoa, just look at that one! God, he’s yummy!”

Heero sighed as he was once again reminded of why he usually avoided going anywhere for coffee with Duo. 

“C’mon, Heero, take a peek,” Duo insisted laughingly.

Heero shook his head and sipped his coffee, unmoved by his friend’s antics. Duo just couldn’t sit somewhere and _not_ look at everyone around. People watching was his favorite hobby. Especially when said people happened to be male and matched Duo’s quite demanding standards. 

At first, Heero had thought that finally getting involved in a more serious relationship would get Duo off his back, but the exact opposite seemed to have happened. Now, instead of ogling everyone and making comments out loud for his own benefit, he was trying to ‘get Heero hitched’, in his own words. 

“Will you quit being a grump, Heero?” Duo whined a bit exaggeratedly. “How do you expect to meet someone if you act like that, honest?”

“I don’t,” Heero answered and Duo huffed.

His irritation disappeared as he suddenly spotted someone somewhere behind Heero and let out a wolf whistle. This time, Heero was sure the whole town had heard Duo. He tried very hard to pretend that he didn’t know the man sitting at his table, but it was obvious no one around was fooled. 

“Major cutie attack just behind you to your left,” Duo stage-whispered loud enough for all the surrounding tables to hear. 

Heero almost choked on his coffee when he noticed someone giving a high-five to Duo, and glared murderously at them, which had the expected effect to have them remember that they needed to be doing something urgent somewhere else. 

“C’mon, look over here, sweetie,” Duo mumbled, eyes fixed on the guy who currently held his attention as he if he could hypnotize him into looking at their table.

“Won’t you drop it, Duo?” Heero sighed exasperatedly.

“Nope. Believe it or not, buddy, you need a life, and you need to get laid. That bastard dumped you, just get over him!”

“And according to you, the best way to get over him is to get laid?” Heero asked ironically.

“If nothin’ else, you’d have some fun,” Duo grumbled, pretending to be mad. “Look at him, at least. I swear he’s worth you turning your head just a tiny little bit to the left.”

Heero rolled his eyes but did turn his head just a tiny little bit to the left. The ‘cutie’ in question was a slender young man with very light blond hair, wearing an Armani suit that had probably cost more than Heero’s annual salary and animatedly talking in a cell phone. Heero had to admit that he _was_ cute. Unfortunately, he was also very far out of his league.

As the ‘cutie’ hung up and began sipping the tea that a waiter had brought him, Heero turned back and shot a dark look at Duo, who didn’t seem to notice it.

“So what do you say? You gonna try something?”

The look went from dark to incredulous.

“No way! I’m not making a fool of myself in a public place for your amusement!”

“Oh, calm down, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Duo said, eyes wide.

And he dropped the subject, turning back to his drink and muttering something about a stick up someone’s ass. Heero just stared down at his coffee, before looking up at the blonde again. He gave a start when the young man looked back and shot him a gentle smile before opening a financial magazine. The Japanese blushed and quickly concentrated on his mug and how it was rapidly cooling in his hands and wasn’t it a bit too hot today and why the hell had he looked again?

Duo’s voice cut through his reverie. 

“Are you checking him out?”

“I’m not!” Heero protested in a furious whisper.

Duo laughed at him openly.

“You are! You’re checking this guy out! God, I never believed I’d live to see the day where _you_ would be the one looking out for some hottie, you know!”

“I’m not and shut up!”

Duo managed to get his laughter under control, and came closer to Heero.

“Come on, what’s the big deal? Just go talk to him. If he’s not interested, he’ll tell you. But from the way he’s checking out _your_ ass right now, I’d say he’s interested.”

Heero did not turn around, mostly because he wasn’t sure what his reaction should be, and also because deep inside, he would be disappointed if the guy turned out not to be checking his ass at all, and this was something he wasn’t prepared to admit in front of Duo.

“Forget it, Duo! I’m not gonna do it!”

Duo smirked at him and got up.

“Alright, then I’ll do it for you.”

Heero didn’t have time to hold him back. In two strides, Duo was at the blonde’s table, engaging him in a conversation that involved many sneaking looks in Heero’s direction and even a finger pointed his way. Mortified, Heero just watched them, wondering if he could actually dig a hole in the pavement to hide by the force of his will. 

After a short while, the blonde nodded enthusiastically and shot a brilliant smile to Heero, before getting up and leaving. Duo came back to their table and flopped down on his seat with a satisfied grin.

“You’ve got a date tomorrow night. He’s picking you up at 8.”


End file.
